Sakura's secret
by blueweaver
Summary: Somthing I wrote for no reason. Flame if you want it's just random writing. It's rated M because i wanted to be safe, not sure if it should be rated T but i don't think so.


"Okay, this mission is estimated to be about five months long and involes you tracking down and slilently killing a threat in mist, the catch is you have to be female and a virgin." Tsunade said, looking through the crowd. 

I stiffened slightly, we lived in modern times girls didn't have to stay virgins untill the wedding nights anymore, but no one knew i wasn't one anymore. Not many people would care about this though, actually, only one person would really care Naruto and when he volintired me ,which he would, I would have to refuses then he'd start the questions. These question would hits my well gaurded secret hard on. It's not like i didn't know this question would come one day, I'd just hoped i'd have a boyfriend. Someone elbowed me right on que.

"Sakura? why don't you speak up?" Naruto wispered.

I try'd to think of a lie, I must have thought of a hundred for moments like this over the years, all of which fled my mind. "I just don't feel like a long mission, Naruto." I hoped my lie, which was part truth, would be accepted.

It wasn't, Naruto looked like I'd slaped him. "whaa?? It's for the village!" he stood up and said " baa-chan! Sakura will go on the mission." As much as I admired his love of the village, I wanted to punch him to Suna.

"Really, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking at me.

Standing up I answered "no, Tsunade. I can't." I waited for her response.

"why not?" She snaped slightly, clearly annoyed at the lack of people standing up.

Trying to think of a lie that would convince my sensei, and thinking of none, I deceided to face my fate "I'm not a virgin, sensei." I replied looking her in the eyes. Ninja's are not supose to feel fear, and I was facing my greatest fear my secret coming out into the open. Not that i wasn't a virgin, somthing worse.

"Very well" Tsunade said continude her search for someone for the mission.

I saw Naruto's eyes winded, I knew he'd start questioning me the moment he could. I had to think of somthing to say to him. While I was still thinking a girl I couldn't name but knew was a uper class ninja took the mission and ended the meeting. Standing up quickly and moving with the crowd i made my way outside the building, and telaported to the Hokage mountain.

I stood on the edge of the mountain and masked my chakra, I wasn't ready for him to find me i hadn't thought of a lie. I couldn't think of a single lie Naruto wouldn't be able to call me out on, he knew me to well. I'd have to convince him to leave it alone. Siting down in the grass I un-masked my chakra and waited for Naruto to show up.

"Sakura, why'd you run?" I smiled, he knew me very well.

"I hate crowds, you know that." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah," He sat down next to me facing towards the city "So...who'd you...um..."I would've laughed, but i couldn't, He was so cute. Trying so hard to be sensitive about the subject, if only he knew.

I wraped arms around my legs and pulled my knee's to my chest. "Not telling" I replied, cooly.

"what! come on!" he whined at me. I wanted to tell him so bad but my pride and fear kept me from doing so.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't tell you." I replied quietly, almost a wispered. I closed my eyes.

"But Sakura!" He draged it out like a four years old.

I stood up and started forward "No naruto." I said to hashly maybe to defensively.

"but Sa-"

I cut him off "No, Naruto No." with the I telaported to my house and hid my chakra, I knew i wasn't being far to Naruto. But i couldn't face my fears of losing him. Looking around my house, Trying to find a distraction from my thought's, my eyes settled on my medical scrolls. Settling down on my floor i begean read my favorite topic, poisions.

--------

Naruto sat, very confused, on the mountain. "What just happend?" he asked himself. "Somthing's wrong with Sakura-chan..." Naruto thought aloud 'She'd never avoided me like this befor' he thought to himself. Walking down off the mountain, he begean his search for Sakura. Looking at all the places he thought she'd be, The woods, The training feilds, The hospital. Nothing. As a last resort he went to her house.

----------

I was still siting on the floor when i felt Naruto's chakra a few miles from my apartment building. I knew my house was the last place he'd check for me, He was smart but never thought of the obvious places. A few moments later i heard him knocking on my front door. Walking to the door I opened it. "

"Sakura?" He said quietly, carefully, like he was scared i'd run away again.

Looking up at him, surprised at his gentleness, I replied "yes, Naruto?"

"What happend?" He wispered.

I could feel old wounds opening up, old griefs and fears, That i'd tried to bury so many years ago. Looking away from him i sighed "nothing." I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he would find out sooner or later.

"Sakura, I know you are lieing, I know you as well as i know myself. Somthings wrong with you." Naruto said looking me in the eye.

"Naruto, please, leave it alone." I sighed and leaned against the door, he was breaking down walls.

"Sakura, tell me. I'll keep it a secret, It's me your supose to trust me." He said sadly, quietly. I knew he wanted to help. I knew he did, But I'd kept this a secret for so long.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just can't...I...don't know Naruto." I wisperd. I wanted to tell him so bad, wanted this secret off my chest, but it was so hard to tell a secret i'd kept for years.

"Sakura..."Naruto pulled me into my house, closing my front door with his foot, and sat me on my sofa. "Tell me.." He commanded softly.

I looked away trying to think of somthing to say "Naruto..."

"Don't lie to me, Sakura."He put his hands on either side of my face and turned my head towards him. His hands fell to my shoulders, he kept his eyes locked on mine.

I felt tears runing down my face, no matter how much I will them to stop, they kept coming. "Naruto...I..."averting my eyes, tring to think of a way to word this, I'm a ninja I'm not supose to feel fear but that's all I feel now.  
Naruto moved his hands to my neck and drawing my eyes back to him.

"I don't want to look weak Naruto, I've kept this to myself forever. I can handle it." I was all but beging him to stop, I didn't want him to pity me or to look down on me.

"You've never looked weak to me, Sakura, and you never could. You shouldn't have to cary this yourself, let me help you." He wispered, He moved his face closer to mine, I placed my hands on his arms.

He was winning and I knew it as well as he did. I couldn't lie to him, I never really could. "I was raped, Naruto." I pulled out his hands, missing his wramth as soon as i did, and stood in front of my window "Eight years ago, when I was 12 till i was 14." I couldn't look at him. This would destroy our friend ship, this is why i never told anyone, right now he was thinking 'why bother with her? she can't even protect herself from this...' The tears came out faster now.

I heard him get up, I figured he was geting up to leave no one would want to go thourgh this with me, I should've never told him. That's when i felt to arms wrap around my waist, from behided me and his chin and my shoulder, He wispered "You could've told me, I would've beated him into the dirt." His arms tighten around me when I leaned into him, I placed my arms over his.

"You would've killed my father for me?" I laughed a little.

I felt him go rigid against my back, I felt anger rolling of him. This is what i feared, his dissipointment in me, his anger with me. I spun in his arms so i was facing him. "Please...Naruto...don't leave me.." I grabed his shirt and pull him closer and buried my head in his shoulder."please..".

I felt his relax against me, "Sakura? why would i ever leave you? why would you think that?" his asked pulling away the slightest bit, so he could see my face.

That when I realised that the childish, loud Naruto was really gone and that he'd grown up into caring level-headed adult who I really did love. He was worth so much more then me.

"I thought you'd think of me as an unfit ninja, as weak worhtless..." I closed my eyes, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I will never leave you, have a little more faith in me Sakura." As soon as Naruto said that, he regretted it, 'she's been hurt by everyone she's ever loved, everyone she's ever trusted has hurt her.' Naruto looked down at her, "I'm sorry Sakura..".

I looked back up at him, I could see his hurt and anger, Not at me at the person who'd done this to me. He was right, I should've had more faith in him, hes never hurt me of left me. "Naruto..." I leaned up and kissed him softly and quickly then pulled away looking in his eyes.

What I saw when I looked up was shock, He looked like I'd grown four heads. Then the naruto I really did love came out of shock and got his huge grin on his face. "Yah know Sakura, you didn't have to pull away, I wasn't objecting." I felt a grin spread across my face and I laughed. Laughed like i hadn't done since we were children. The look on his face was priceless.

"uhh...Sakura?" Naruto asked, liked I'd gone crazy.

"I'm okay Naruto, but thinking back on today, I don't think it could've been any weirder." He started to laugh," yeah I don't think it could've."

"well I know one more way to make this day odder.." I looked back at him. He looked slightly scare. Only causing me to laugh harder "don't look so scared, you wanna know?" I smiled coly at him.

"...Okay..." He sounded unsure.

"I love you." Befor he could say anything, I pressed my lip to his and wraped my arms around his neck. I felt him smile into this kiss and his arms tighten around me.

When we seperated for air he said "Well, I liked that surprise. Anymore?" He asked.

I laughed and slaped him playfully on the shoulder, "you could at least tell me you love me to, and buy me dinner." I replied.

"well, I do love you but I'm broke so..." Naruto said smiling.

"Then nope, That's all for today." I smiled and pulled out of his hands and sat on the floor and went back to reading my scrolls.

Naruto's mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish out of water. "Whaa...?" The very smart man asked.

"Come sit Naruto," Once I said that, he walked over and picked me up, igonring my protest's, and sat me in his lap and once again placed his chin on my shoulder. "whatcha reading?" He asked wraping his arms around my waist.

"scrolls on how to remove poisin." I replied leaning back against him.

"mmm" He replied kissing my neck.

"Naruto..." I leaned my head, giving him more access to my neck. He then began to tickle me, ruining the moment "Naruto!" I mange to get between laugh's.

The day started with a question that put my nevers on end and end with me laughing and tring to push the man I loved off of me. Stranger things have happend, never to me though.


End file.
